


Harold Finch, the frosty, fuzzy cactus and John Reese, the hunk of love wrapped up in barbed wire

by shibarifan01



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cracky, Drawing, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/pseuds/shibarifan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all - derives from a conversation I had one night with TimelessDreamer2 when I told her that Harold was a frosty cactus, to which she added "fuzzy" and when I said I might want to draw it, she said I should do so... so here it is, finally. It's been on the POI chat site and on Tumblr for a while, but before today I did not know how to add banners etc. to AO3. Today, thanks to Managerie who explained to me how to do it, I can do it, and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold Finch, the frosty, fuzzy cactus and John Reese, the hunk of love wrapped up in barbed wire

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/59832153@N00/23978674012/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
